


Just Like Him

by Atigoldenpanther



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat - Freeform, Dr. Flug - Freeform, Multi, OC Titan makes a cameo, Past Romance, black hat starts acting weird, cute moments, dementia and 505 play minor roles, flug has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atigoldenpanther/pseuds/Atigoldenpanther
Summary: Dr. Flug feels like his relationship with his boss is a decent one despite the constant shouting and sleep deprivation. However, when he accidentally falls asleep one night before a deadline and MISSES said deadline he gets a surprise visit from his boss that ends with Flug's bag and goggles ripped up on the floor. The next following days gets Flug very worried about his boss.





	1. Ripped Comfort

Dr. Flug groaned and stood to stretch before returning to his hunched position over the device. The room was quiet and dark spare the lamp shining down on his desk. Even with the help of the light and the nearly empty cup of coffee to the side of him, his vision was still blurry and uneven. He could swear he was seeing double. Flug shook his head quick and blinked a couple times to try and focus on the ray gun. The deadline was no later than thirty minutes from now, and the finished product was almost there. Finally, he hit a wire and the device sparked. He let out a small yelp of success as the gun gave out a low whirring sound and lights lit up on the side. 

“Finally,” Flug breathed and leaned over onto the desk. After the small excited outburst he was seeing double again. He realized that the energy he just used might have been his last reserve. He took a quick glance at the clock which read 4:28. Just enough time to rest his eyes. Flug leaned down over the desk and placed one hand over his newly finished weapon. Just one or two minutes then he would test it out and arrive on time to his boss’s office for a meeting. Flug closed his eyes…

“FLUUUG!!”

And was suddenly awoken to a very loud and angry voice coming from his far left. Flug shot up out of his chair and looked around confused. Had Dementia gotten into the lab again? He only had a few minutes before meeting with his boss! Flug finally glanced the other way and his eyes focused on a dark figure. When he made eye contact he realized who it was and barely had the chance to react before the mass moved inhumanly fast towards him. 

“You were twenty minutes late, Doctor!” The mass spoke and Flug gulped as he managed a glance at the clock. 5:20. His blood ran cold as he took a step back and realized his mistake.

“S-sir I-I-I-I’m so s-s-sorry I m-must have l-l-lost track o-of t-t-t-time!” Flug whimpered out while internally cursing his stuttering. It always became worse when he was afraid for his life like this. Which honestly was fairly often. 

“Due to this idiotic display, your deadline will be moved to tomorrow morning at 6:00am sharp for seven more of these weapons! We will also discuss the consequences of this insolence!” Black Hat moved back only slightly, and Flug managed to take a breath. Without thinking his sleep deprived mind decided to betray him.

“B-b-but sir… I-I’ve been up f-for t-two days s-s-straight!” The words left his mouth before Flug could tell them that they would be his last. Black Hat tensed up in front of him and moved closer again, backing Flug into the wall. 

“Are you defying my orders doctor?” Black Hat’s words dripped like venom over the scientist.

“N-no s-s-s-sir I-I j-j-j-just-.” Flug didn’t get to finish his sentence before the sound of air flashed across his face and barely missed his nose and skin. Flug froze as his entire body tensed up at the sound of ripping. His only protection was the bag and goggles he wore on his head. The front of the bag fell open and the goggles to the ground. 

Flug sunk to the floor in shock and fear trying to calm his heavy breathing as his only protection drifted lazily away. Had he not been looking at his boss in fear he would have thought the gasp came from himself. However, the moment the bag fell away and Flug’s face was revealed Black Hat reeled back with his face contorted in shock. All manner of evil he held before just vanished. Flug shrunk away at his boss’s reaction as he realized it was because of how his face looked. He knew he had scars and burns. Everyone else in the building didn’t. Without a word Black Hat turned and teleported away, leaving behind nothing but the dark room filled with a petrified scientist and a torn apart paper bag. Flug rubbed his eyes to clear away any tears that had leaked out during his fear and sighed. He should have known even someone as evil as Black Hat would find his face disturbing. Flug stood slowly and sauntered over to the door of the lab, still open from the demon barging in. He closed the door and placed every manner of lock it obtained to keep out the only two beings he felt would try to disturb him that night. The third… Flug knew he wouldn’t see him until tomorrow morning at the assigned meeting time. The scientist turned around and walked right back to his desk and cracked his knuckles. He had a lot of work to do.


	2. Product?

The next morning Flug pulled himself into the buildings kitchen, a new bag and goggles atop his head. His mug was shaking in his hand and his eyes barely opened, but he could see two blobs already sitting at the large table in the middle of the room.

“Morning 505. Dementia,” Flug muttered and made his way to the coffee maker on the counter. He placed the cup in and began filling. He had run out of coffee in the middle of the night and had to go on whatever he had left.

“Morning Fluggie!” Dementia exclaimed between messy bites of her breakfast.

“Aroo…?” The blue bear turned its head in concern toward the weary scientist.

“I’m fine, just had a long night of work. Now I have to show the finished project to Black Hat. Oh no… what time is it?!” Flug sprung up and glanced at the clock. 4:38. Just enough time to get the guns and to his boss’s office. If he ran. Flug bolted out of the room as Dementia giggled and swiftly grabbed the coffee forgotten by Flug. She dumped it into her bowl of sugar soaked cereal. Of course not without a distasteful glare from 505.

Flug gasped and heaved outside of the big double doors that would lead into Black Hat’s office. He glanced at his watch and saw 4:54, just enough time to catch his breath. The scientist took a deep gulp before composing himself and knocking gently on the door.

“Come in,” The voice on the other side startled Flug. It was quiet and far from his boss’s usual _‘Get in here now before I lose my patience!’_ Flug gulped and the thought popped into his head that he might be headed toward death once again. He opened the door carefully and sidled in with the bag full of the inventions clanging a bit too loudly. Black Hat was standing on the other side of his desk with his back turned toward the door. Flug took a few tentative steps toward the desk before clearing his voice.

“I-I-I b-brought t-the i-inventions s-s-sir,” Flug gulped and waited for a response. All he got was Black Hat turning around with a blank face and patting the desk.

“Well? Show them to me,” Again Black Hat’s voice was eerily calm. Flug tentatively walked to the edge of the desk and set down the bag. He opened it and took out one of the guns before holding it up in full view.

“W-well as I-I specified, this weapon will be highly effective in battles with heroes. I-It’s very lethal to any and all types of beings!” Flug cantered on and realized he wasn’t exactly getting to the point. He expected Black Hat to call him out on it, yet the demon stayed silent.

“A-ah, to g-get to the point, the bullets are filled with a compound that touches atoms and causes them to reject any connecting atoms. Basically a vaporizer, but one that infects them like a virus. So any hero despite their powers will vanish in an instant!” Flug finished with a flourish and looked both expectantly and fearfully at his boss. It was usually now that he would either tell Flug the item was useless and break everything, or tell him it was passable and to go prepare the camera for a commercial. However, Flug got neither.

“Good, take the devices back to the lab. We will shoot a commercial for them later. Go,” Black Hat stated shortly then turned back around, gazing out of his window. Flug stood there for a moment dumbfounded. Wasn’t his boss going to tell him what the punishment for last night was?

“S-sir?” Flug choked out and wondered if he should have just left when he was given the chance.

“What,” Black Hat muttered.

“A-about l-l-last n-night…” Flug fumbled over his words again and placed the gun back into the bag, zipping it up slowly.

“Never happened. What occurred was punishment enough. Now leave! And don’t forget about the meeting with our guest this afternoon to sell the Anti-Gravity Device,” Black Hat only turned his head and Flug could barely read his expression. Was that…? No he must just be imagining that look of wistfulness. Black Hat only felt anger, menace, and glee for his tortured enemies.

“Y-yes s-s-sir,” Flug backed away and slowly slid out of the room. Had Black Hat gone… easy on him? And he had actually called the Anti-gravity device a device instead of a ray this time! Flug felt something tug at his heart that he hadn’t felt for a long time and sighed. He thought he had buried that. This was going to be a long day.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Flug carefully positioned the stand in the viewing room so there would be enough space for the two villains and himself to watch as the device worked. He also made sure to check up on the additions he had made after the commercial testing for the anti-gravity device. At least this time the entire room wouldn’t float away. He was nearly finished when the doors to the raised gallery opened and Black Hat stalked in with his usual manner. His hat and suit ever iconic. Flug almost sighed in relief when he saw the scowl that usually adorned his boss’s face had returned.

“Mr. Black Hat s-sir! I set up t-the device and it is r-ready for viewing!” Flug announced and almost swore he saw the hint of a smile on Black Hat’s face. The distance must be tricking his eyes. Even though he had managed to sneak in a nap he was still tired.

“Good, let’s make our way to the entrance to greet the villain. He will be arriving shortly,” Black Hat turned into a swirling mist of smoke and flew down from the gallery. He reformed by the door leading out on the bottom half and motioned for the scientist to follow. Flug gulped and made his way over.

The two walked down the hallway at a brisk pace, the afternoon sun coming through the windows at almost the perfect angle. Flug nearly stopped and basked in one of the warm beams, but kept going at fear of his boss telling him to quit dawdling and hurry up. They reached the foyer in good time as a knock rung out. Black Hat went and opened the door while Flug stayed back.

“Titan, welcome! It is always good to see a returning customer!” Black Hat grinned wide as the smaller villain walked into the room in full disguise. The trench coat shifted silently as he reached out and shook Black Hat’s hand.

“ **Black Hat, always a pleasure** ,” The villain grinned as well and Black Hat moved back to motion towards Flug.

“Ah yes, always with the voice changer. This is my useless scientist Dr. Flug. He is the one who created the device you are viewing today,” Black Hat kept his grin and when he turned towards Flug it turned into a near snarl.

“Uh, w-welcome to B-Black Hat Co.” Flug nodded briskly. He was surprised as the villain walked over and reached out a hand.

“ **I’m sure if the device is what you say it is then your scientist is anything but useless Black Hat. Great to meet you Dr. Flug, I am Titan** ,” the villain’s grin was smaller and held no malice toward him. Flug carefully reached out to shake his hand and was surprised to find that there was no hidden shocker or pins. It was just a normal hand shake. Flug couldn’t help but smile underneath his bag. It was rare they served decent villains and the last time this one had come around Black Hat had condemned Flug to his lab.

“Let’s move to the viewing room shall we?” Black Hat coughed from the other side of the room and motioned toward the hallway.

“ **Yes, let’s head that way,** ” Titan motioned for Flug to lead the way, but the scientist stepped back.

“Y-you first I-I insist,” Flug gulped. He was usually the last one down the hallway. The villain shrugged and followed Black Hat down the corridor. They reached the viewing room quickly and Flug quickly took his place by the device.

“As y-you can see the device is small, yet don’t let it’s look deceive you. Thanks to these four devices around me they can create a barrier to make the effect as small or as large as you would like. Then when this button is pressed-,” Flug pressed the button and smiled when the villain gasped at the effect that took hold. Flug suddenly began to float around with the device in his hands. He stayed right where he was in the field. “The device has a second button on the side that controls the barriers. If you’re looking for a deadly effect then they will allow objects past them to fall to the ground.”

Flug demonstrated this by making his way to the edge of the barrier and moving out of the area it was effecting. He promptly fell to the floor.

“However, you can also have a solid barrier so nothing can get in or out of the affected area,” Flug pushed the button on the side and went to reenter the field, being unable to move past the invisible wall.

“ **This is quite good Dr. Flug! I have the perfect use for this device in the future. How much would this be going for?** ” Titan counted off on his fingers and glanced at Black Hat.

“Around fifty thousand dollars,” Black Hat growled and Flug noticed that his scowl was deeper than normal. Was his boss angry the villain had praised him instead of the demon?

“ **I think that sounds reasonable. Now, how much for your scientist?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got left a lot of kudos on this surprisingly! So here's the next chapter and I'll be posting each one ever Wednesday! Thanks for the support so far!


	3. Your Scientist

Titan’s smile grew into a smirk and Black Hat visibly froze for a moment. Flug was surprised as it didn’t happen often. He was also a little worried that his boss might give the villain a figure.

“I apologize but my scientist is _not_ for sale. The device is the only thing I am selling today,” Black Hat kept his growl low but definitely noticeable. The villain laughed heartily.

“Well, can’t blame a villain for trying,” Titan smirked. “I’ll just take the device thank you.”

Flug let out a small sigh of relief, but instantly sucked it back it when he could have sworn he saw Black Hat relax a little himself. His boss didn’t relax.

“U-um then l-lets m-m-move back to the f-foyer w-where we c-can discuss p-payment,” Flug whimpered. Usually Black Hat would be the one to say this, but he was being scarily quiet. Black Hat snapped his arm up towards the door.

“Lets.”

Back in the foyer Flug quietly stood to the side as the two evil beings discussed pricing and payment for the device. He noticed the villain glance his way a couple of times and Flug shrunk back a little. It was odd for any of their clients to pay him this much attention and it made Flug very nervous. At one point Black Hat had noticed and subtly stepped in front of the villain, blocking his view of the scientist. Flug was surprised by this but was inevitably grateful. He wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, despite the actions of that horse greatly worrying him. Finally their talk concluded and the villain made his way around Black Hat before he could say anything else.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Flug. I can take my device now,” Titan reached out a hand and Flug gratefully handed him the device. What he didn’t expect was his hand suddenly being seized and the villain leaning down, leaving a peck on it. Flug’s face flushed and he made to pull away. His hand wasn’t released as he tugged and he caught a curious glance in the villain’s eyes. Suddenly a mass of black appeared between them and formed into a noticeably angry Black Hat. Flug’s hand was finally released as the villain backed away.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t intimidate my scientist, Titan,” Black Hat’s words were ice cold and an understanding smirk appeared on the villains face.

“Of course. I am sorry I didn’t see it before. You may keep _your_ scientist,” Titan let out a small chuckle as he emphasized the ‘your’ in the sentence before walking straight out the door.

For a moment Black Hat stood silent in front of Flug and he couldn’t exactly tell what his boss was going to do. Finally the demon took a step away and turned.

“Good work today. Due to you not messing up in that meeting you will be granted the rest of the afternoon off. We will resume work tomorrow morning with the commercial for the Atomizer’s,” Black Hat stated and began to walk away from a dumbfounded scientist.

“S-sir…?” Flug barely mumbled out. The demon stopped and turned only his head. “Are y-you o-ok?”

Flug didn’t get an answer as he boss disappeared in a wisp of smoke when Black Hat teleported away. Flug sighed and made his way up to him room. It was time to sleep for a long as he possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the great comments!


	4. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for some feels and some actual explanation? No? Well take it anyway dang it, I already wrote it!

Flug’s sleep was the most absolutely peaceful state he had achieved in a long time. In fact when he woke to a quiet knocking on his door he wasn’t at all annoyed or concerned. Despite the previous day and the earlier events the scientist felt strangely peaceful. That is until he got up and opened his door. On the other side stood his boss, his hands tucked behind his back and his normal scowl on his face.

“B-b-b-black h-h-hat s-sir!!” Flug stumbled over his words in surprise and did his best not to take a step away.

“Dr. Flug. May I enter?” Black Hat’s tone was smooth and didn’t wait for an answer as he pushed past the doctor and into the room. Flug stumbled back from the push and started to shake. Why was his boss here so late?

“U-u-m, s-sir?” Flug tried to catch the demon’s attention and certainly got it as his boss whipped his head around.

“Sit Dr. Flug, there is something I’ve been meaning to discuss,” Black Hat motioned toward the bed. Once again his scowl was gone and replaced by a blank gaze that send shivers into Flug’s soul. He agreed to the motion with only a slight bit of hesitation and sat down on the edge of his bed. Black Hat turned his back to the scientist once again before continuing.

“Before you came into my employment, I am aware you were involved in a certain accident at the college you were attending,” Black Hat stopped for a moment and looked back briefly. If it was to see a reaction, all Flug gave him was his gaze tilted slightly away. “What happened?”

This question came as a surprise to Flug. Other than Dementia asking him endlessly when he first started working at the company no one had really cared why he wore a bag on his head. His boss certainly never asked, and 505 was too kind to push past Flug shaking his head in denial of telling him.

“I-I-It’s very p-personal s-sir… I-I p-prefer not to t-t-talk about i-it…” Flug let his words trail off at the end. He could see the tiny hint of a scowl return to Black Hat’s face.

“Though it is not of too much interest to me as to why, I must insist doctor. I will not ask again,” this time Black Hat turned his entire face to the doctor and Flug could swear to the pits of hell down below that there was a small bit of worry on his face. He’d think he was still asleep if he wasn’t so frightened.

“Y-yes s-s-sir. It h-happened in my final semester t-there. I-I wasn’t e-exactly popular for b-being the student w-with top m-m-marks. One student w-went too far and started a fire in m-my dorm. It d-didn’t end well…” Flug let out a sigh as he remembered back to the time after the accident. He had taken a long time to heal.

“What befell the student who set the fire?” Black Hat’s voice was smooth, but when Flug looked up he flinched a little. There was barely-contained rage behind the mask.

“The school expelled him. I made sure he got more than that for everything he had done prior to the fire. To put it simply, he needs help doing anything now. He can’t even see,” Flug smirked beneath the bag. The one form of revenge he had gotten in his life had felt sweet. He had never regretted a thing. Black Hat’s rage seemed to calm at this news and the demon actually smiled.

“I didn’t know you had it in you Dr. Flug,” Black Hat released his hands from behind his back and tapped his fingers together. His smile fell as he looked away.

“Do you have any pictures of yourself from before then?” Black Hat stated quickly. Flug’s head shot up in surprise and confusion.

“Why-?”

“Do you? My reasons are purely scientific doctor,” Black Hat snapped before Flug could finish his sentence.

“I-I think…” Flug stood and knelt down to reach under the bed. He pulled out an old wooden box that he was pretty sure no one knew he had. Opening it up was a can of worms for him, but he was quick to unlatch it, grab an old picture of him and shut the box once more. He shoved it back under the bed and stood, holding the photo out to his boss. Black Hat grabbed the photo and barely glanced at it before he visible tensed up.

“Thank you doctor, have a good night,” Black Hat turned and strode out of the room quickly. Flug reached out a hand before stopping himself. He realized that Black Hat just gave the same reaction that he had given the previous night. Flug stood there at the open door to the empty hallway and tried to wrap his head around what happened. Unable to come to a conclusion, and now fully awake, the scientist slipped on his lab coat and gloves over his pajamas and decided to head down to the lab. Maybe some work would take his mind off of his boss’s odd behavior.

Flug made his way down the stairs and made his way down the hallway to the elevator that would take him to the lab. He paused outside of Black Hat’s room and looked over the menacing black double doors. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine and started to walk away before he heard something quiet and muffled come from the room.

“Edward…” the voice sounded choked, and definitely in distress. What caught Flug’s attention more was that it was _Black Hat’s_. His boss sounded like he was crying? He wasn’t aware that was something the demon could do. Flug returned to the doors and gulped. If he knocked he would either die instantly or not receive and answer at all. The odds were clear but something made the scientist step closer. He took a breath and knocked on the door. From the other side the muffled sounds suddenly stopped and Flug held his breath. Suddenly the door was flung open and he was ceremoniously pulled inside. He landed on something soft and felt himself be held from all sides, his knees on the floor. For a moment he thought his method of demise was going to be smothering. Then he managed to shift his head and realized he was being hugged.

Hugged by his boss.

He was being hugged by Black Hat.

“S-s-s-sir!!!” Flug struggled and managed to push out of the demons grip. He finally saw Black Hat’s face and his own fell. There were tears streaming down the demons cheeks. The one eye he had was red and puffy, the other sagged. Black Hat pulled back slightly and lowered his head. Flug heard the crinkle of paper behind his back where his boss refused to let go.

“E-easy, it’s o-ok,” Flug gently pulled back further and felt Black Hat’s hands release as well. They moved into his lap where Flug caught sight of the picture he had handed Black Hat of himself and another one alongside it. One was much more worn and wrinkled than the other.

“Sir…? What’s g-going on?” Flug did his best to steady his breath. From the moment his boss had ripped open his bag the other night he had been acting out of sorts. This was way too much icing on the cake of all that. Black Hat didn’t say a word and slowly held out the two pictures in his hand. Flug took them and looked at each one side by side. This was a monumental cherry on the top.

The one picture was indeed the one of him back in college, but the other was what made everything click in Flug’s mind. It was old and most likely taken in the 1900’s. There was a small scribble on the bottom that read ‘ _Edward McGullen_ ’ with a tiny heart drawn beside it. The picture showed a slightly younger looking Black Hat and a man slung up on his shoulders. In the picture Black Hat was genuinely smiling widely. This would have surprised Flug if it had not been for the other man in the picture. The brown, messy hair that fell across his freckled face that framed large green eyes was what caused Flug to freeze.

“He died of old age in 1949. He was the head scientist here,” Black Hat managed to mumble out and Flug sighed as he placed the pictures down on the floor.

“The massacre of 1950… I had no idea. So this is why you’ve been kinder than usual?” Flug reached out carefully to lay his hands on Black Hat’s. They weren’t met with any resistance as he managed to scoot closer.

“Unintentionally, yes,” Black Hat stayed stagnant for a moment and Flug sighed. He removed his hands and reached up toward his bag. He paused only momentary before lifting it off. It gave way easily as his messy brown hair fell to frame his face. He could hear Black Hats breath hitch and Flug took a chance to glance up at the demon. Fresh tears had started to roll away from his eyes. Flug smiled slightly his green eyes crinkling along with it. If the burn scars had been any worse he wouldn’t have any freckles left to show.

“Sir, I’m sorry about what happened. I’m sorry that I use to have his face. I’m not him, but I feel like he’d want you to continue as you are. You are the most evil being on the planet! You have been ever since the 1700’s! I’m sure he was proud,” Flug reached his hands up and placed them on Black Hat’s shoulders gently. They shook underneath them and the demon leaned forward, embracing Flug once more.

“Thank you, doctor,” Black Hat muttered then coughed. “Tell anyone about this and you die.”

Flug chuckled lightly at this and simply nodded. He pulled out of the hug and grabbed his paper bag and goggles, returning them to his face once more. He stood then held out a hand which his boss took. Black Hat straightened his suit as Flug waited silently.

“No one will know of anything, sir. What occurred tonight never happened,” Flug affirmed.

“Good. As I said previously, we’ll continue work tomorrow morning. Good night Dr. Flug,” Black Hat said, feeling more like his usual evil self already. Flug nodded once again and skirted out the door to the lab.

Once Flug had left, Black Hat bend down and picked up both of the discarded pictures. He gazed at the one of Flug for a moment before tucking it away into his jacket pocket alongside Edward’s. Perhaps someday he could replace it with a new one.


	5. Changes

The next few weeks were nearly back to normal as everyone went about their usual lives at Black Hat Co. 505 cleaned and took care of Flug when he needed it, Dementia always got in the way and broke some things, Flug worked tirelessly to come up with a new design, and Black Hat was still menacing and evil. However, Flug noticed that even though they had reconciled what had happened Black Hat continued to hold back from injuring him. At most he would yell at him if he did something wrong and when he did something right the demon actually praised him on occasion. Flug definitely took notice of the behavior, but decided that it may be best not to say anything. Unfortunately Dementia had noticed as well.

“Fluuuuugggggiie!!” Dementia screeched as she dropped suddenly from the ceiling vent and landing on the lab floor.

“Augh! Dementia, stop doing that!” Flug cried out and stumbled back out of his chair.

“Come _ooon_ Fluggy tell me! What’d you do to get Hatty to like you more! He doesn’t break your toys! Even though that’s my job, heehee!” The lizard girl crawled right over to Flug and promptly got in his face before backing away and balancing on one hand for the heck of it.

“I didn’t do anything Dementia, now go away I need to finish this!” Flug returned to the table and the small contraption on top of it.

“Pleeeaaaaassee! Please please please-,” Dementia continued on over and over until Flug finally snapped and slammed a screwdriver down on the table.

“ _I SHOWED HIM MY FACE OK?!”_ Flug shouted and Dementia instantly stopped bouncing, her mouth forming into a big _0_.

“Whaaaaaat! I wanna see too! I bugged you endlessly to show me what’s under the bag, not fair!” Dementia pouted and stomped her foot. Flug just sighed.

“I didn’t show him on purpose it just happened. It’s already solved so don’t worry about it,” Flug grumbled and turned around to return to his work, only to find a big worried looking bear on the other side of the table.

“Arr?” 505 gestured at Flug’s head and the scientist sighed once more.

“It happened a while ago, 5. Like I said it’s already taken care of. I’m fine, Black Hat is fine, and everything is fine!” Flug folded his arms in finality and the bear drooped.

“Now I need to work in peace, _please_ ,” the scientist raised a hand to his face as he heard the two retreat. He was about to get back to work when he heard the quiet click of shoes behind him. Flug turned to see Black Hat stride into the room yet again wearing a blank face. _Not again,_ Flug thought.

“Dr. Flug, a word please?” Black Hat spoke calmly.

“S-sir if it’s about D-Dementia and 505…” Flug began but a hand quickly held up by the demon stopped him.

“No I am not here to scold you. On the contrary I have a proposition,” Black Hat reached inside his coat and pulled out an old file folder with a vile of clear green liquid attached to it. He held it out to Flug who took it with care and opened it up. The scientist couldn’t believe what he was looking at. On the old and dusty pages were blueprints for a youth potion. One section noted ‘ _It does not keep ones youth, but more of reverses their age with every drop as well as provide immortality._ ’ Flug also couldn’t help but notice that the handwriting was the same as the writing on the old picture of Edward McGullen.

“He attempted to finish this before his death. In fact he worked himself to it by doing so. He only ever successfully made one vial. He… never got to take it,” Black Hat coughed before continuing. “He did note to me that it may heal past wounds as well if it worked as he intended.”

“Sir… why?” Flug stood there baffled and simply looked back and forth between his boss and the file.

 “It may heal your face,” Black Hat stated simply as his gaze dropped and he looked away. “If so you would be able to release use of the bag. Perhaps do more than simply work here.”

“Black Hat, I honestly wouldn’t want to work anywhere else. I’m evil for a reason sir. As for the potion… why even bother with me? If it works then there would be no one else to take it. If you perhaps meet someone else in the future…” Flug trailed off when his boss’s face snapped back up at his last sentence.

“Ugh! You idiot! Can’t you see I’m trying to do something n- decent for you?!” Black Hat scowled and made to reach out and grab Flug, but stopped himself quickly and adding quietly, “I want that person to be you…”

Flug froze and if his bag wasn’t covering his face, Black Hat would see that his mouth was wide open in shock. Black Hat noted the silence and took a step back, folding him arms. Finally Flug managed to remember what speaking was.

“Black Hat… I h-had no idea you… do you r-really feel that way?” Flug felt his stutter return but didn’t even take notice due to his mind being preoccupied with this new revelation from his boss as well as the greatly timed flutter from his chest.

“I- I just wanted to- It was a gesture of- dear satan _WHY CAN”T I SAY WHAT THESE EMOTIONS ARE??_ ” Black Hat actually stumbled over his words and finally got frustrated enough to punch the nearest object other than the cause of his distress. Sadly it turned out to be the table next to him which split in two with a sickening crack. Flug flinched back in reflex and held the file closer to his chest. When Black Hat saw the scientist’s reaction his backed off and did his best to calm himself.

“S-s-sir. I-I think they’re t-the s-same o-ones you felt w-w-with Edward…” Flug made the connection quickly and knew he got it right once he saw Black Hat’s face soften. “I-I would love t-to try the p-potion. But f-first I w-w-want to r-r-replicate i-it so w-we can make m-more. I’ll n-need to test it a-and make sure it w-works.”

Flug smiled softly as he placed the file down on the desk gently. He then grabbed the edges of his bag, lifting it up and off. Black Hat looked at him in confusion as the scientist made his way over to the demon.

“Just s-so you know, sir. I f-feel the s-s-same w-way,” Flug smiled gently as he raised a careful hand to Black Hat’s cheek. The demon sighed and wrapped his arms around the scientist, hiding the biggest smile he’s had in decades.

\-------------------------------------------

Flug stood in front of the mirror clenching a vial in his hand with a tiny rack with other vials set nearby on the counter. His bag and goggles had been set aside. The only other being in the room was a worried demon with a hand on the scientists shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re ready? There’s no rush to this,” Black Hat murmured with a worried look on his face.

“I’m sure Jefecito. To be honest I’ve kind of always wanted my face back to normal. I just never had a way,” Flug shrugged and turned to look into Black Hat’s eyes with a smile. “Plus, any way to stay here with you for eternity is reason enough.”

Black Hat smiled impossibly wide before pecking the scientist on the lips, his grin never leaving him. Flug savored it before turning back toward the mirror and picking up the dropper he had brought with him. He placed it in the vial and took out enough. He raised it to his mouth and opened, letting a drop hit his tongue. The taste was slightly minty, and sent a cold shiver throughout his entire body. Flug watched in awe as he could see himself change through the mirror. He became slightly smaller, his face began to fill in evenly with even his freckles returning to where they once were, and soon he matched how he looked in the photo all those years ago. A huge smile, brilliant eyes, and an unharmed face.

“Flug…” Black Hat breathed out before wrapping himself closely around the now even smaller scientist. “It worked.”

“It… worked… It worked! Oh my god Jefecito!!” Flug’s joy bubbled over and he turned around quickly, jumping into Back Hat’s arms and clinging to his body.

“Just wait until the others see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes our five chapter mesh of cuteness and realization! Next: Homestuck because I'm super late to that party.


End file.
